TnT Wrestling Power Hour
The TNT Wrestling Power Hour(formerly Talk Wrestling Rewind) is the Thursday night show on the Talk Wrestling Radio Network. Unlike most shows on the network, this show focuses, excusively, on the WWE online/international program, NXT. In it's previous incarnation, Talk Wrestling Rewind, the show focused more on Pay-Per-Views and Television shows from WWE/WWF, WCW, ECW, TNA, and occasionally, NWA. Legacy Pre-TWR Network In 2011, Tyler Wilson discovered the podcast Wrestling Randomness and became a fan of the show. Tyler has said that the episode that turned him on to the show was the controversial "Fuck Me If You Will" episode, in which the word "Fuck" was used over 100 times. Meanwhile, Shane Monreal was an avid fan of a sister/allied podcast, Wrestling Soup. Shane had started to have a falling out with the hosts of the show, whenever he called in, and stopped listening to them, and became a fan of Wrestling Randomness. The two met over several Skype conversations with Jason Massey and Justin Massey, who not only shared their love of wrestling, but their love of gaming. TWR Network When the TWR Network formed, Shane and Tyler became active in the network, by calling in on shows, like Wrestling Randomness, The Rant, and The Wrestling Call-In Show. Off-air, they started playing with Jason, Justin, and Lex Marston of The Rant on XBox Live. It is said that during those sessions, Shane and Tyler would talk about old Wrestling Pay-Per-Views, as well as do a strong amount of trash talking, to the point where, in December, Jason suggested that they do a podcast on Thursday nights. The two brushed it off, as they thought they were joking. In January 2012, however, Jason mentioned it again, and was serious about it. After much discussion, Shane and Tyler agreed, and on February 23rd, Talk Wrestling Rewind with Shane & Tyler was born. Talk Wrestling Rewind with Shane & Tyler The first episode of Talk Wrestling Rewind was on February 23rd. Without a theme song or a logo, the first show they reviewed was WWF Wrestlemania 17. Their second episode was the final, and highly maligned, WCW Pay-Per-View, WCW Greed. This would be the barometer of what they would judge all other PPVs and shows, as if they were better or worse than Greed. As they were trying to find a logo and a theme song, listener Brian "Powee" Powers called in and mockingly, did a drop that would go on to become the theme to the show. Also, fellow listener Mark "Other Mark" Ventrice had worked on creating logos for the show, in which would make Tyler cringe and plead to others to make better logos. Another issue would be Tyler's inability/forgetfullness to upload the show to iTunes, something that lives to this very day. At the end of each show, the duo would give out awards, such as "Best Match", "Worst Match", and the "Ziggler Award", after WWE superstar Dolph Ziggler, in which they named the wrestler who worked the hardest. Around Episode 4, a new logo, more visually looking logo surfaced, and became the logo for the show. The way they determined which show they would review is by taking suggestions from the listeners, and on occassion, they would have ideas of their own. On April 13th, with the help of Ilario "Il Duce" Finis, they reviewed the Chi-Town Rumble, a show which had been lost to time(except to Il Duce), which featured a legendary match between Ric Flair and Ricky Steamboat. This episode allowed Shane to show the world his admiration for the "Family Man" Ricky Steamboat, which annoyed Tyler a bit. On April 20th, the boys reviewed a bunch of their favorite "Shoot" Promos, including an infamous one by Tony Schiavone, in which Shane reminded Tyler of the TNA interviewer, Goldilocks, who also did "Hands of the Wicked", the entrance theme for TNA Knockout Winter and, at the time, the unofficial theme song for the TWR Network(since it was being played so much, when shows weren't on). This was the first part that they would do. The second part would be on May 4th. On April 27th, they reviewed WCW Uncensored 1996, with the help of Dan Phelps and Michael Classic of Shooting From The Hip. While going off the rails, several times, the highlighted matches were Diamond Dallas Page vs. The Bootyman, The Road Warriors vs. Booker T and Sting, and the Doomsday Cage Match between The Mega Powers, Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage vs. The Alliance to End Hulkamania, a match, to this day, still confuses Shane. May 18th would feature the infamous "Ready to Rumble" episode, in which they reviewed the highly maligned WCW movie, with the help of Jason Massey. It got to a point, where reviewing the movie became painful for all three, so Tyler sped it up, reviewing it in three minutes, including the line from Tyler, "Rose McGowan's wearing yellow", in which Jason and Shane ridiculed him for. Dude on Dude During the run of Talk Wrestling Rewind, Shane and Tyler had an after-hours segment called "Dude on Dude", in which they did whatever they wanted, from interacting with the other hosts on the network, to interacting with the listeners. Aside from the hosts, Dude on Dude would feature Jason and Justin Massey, Dan Phelps, Michael Classic, Lex Marston, then-listener Tom "The Notorious TOM" Rose, International Wrestling News reporter Jasmine "Hardcore Smark Girl" Bush, and listener Marc Jones. One episode featured Tyler and Shane playing Minecraft with Lex, Jason, Justin, and Dan up into 3 in the morning. Another episode featured the boys with Tom, Jasmine, and Marc, talking about anything and everything up into 6 AM, long since the feed dropped from the network. They got into a bit of trouble for the length of the episode with network owners and creators Double A and Jason. Jason asked for a copy of it, and Tyler said he would release it... when he got to it. Tyler still has not gotten to it. Dude on Dude was meant to be an exclusive on TWR Extra, but due to the lack of episodes(since Tyler still has them), it has not been updated and was replaced with TGIX. Summerfest/Shane Leaves The Show In August, Shane and Tyler reviewed five different Summer PPVs, dubbing the month-long event, "Summerfest". It was also announced that Shane would be leaving the show, temporailly, to focus on his education and personal issues, and would be replaced by long-time listener, Tom "The Notorious TOM" Rose. Shane's last show was the final episode of Summerfest. Rebranding and Reformatting of the Show Tom and Tyler decided that reviewing old PPVs, while fun, was not topical. So, they decided to review the WWE's International/Internet program, NXT. September 7th was the final episode of Talk Wrestling Rewind, and the following week began the newly rebranded and reformatted TnT Wrestling Power Hour. Every week, Tom and Tyler review that week's NXT and introduces the listeners to future up and comers within World Wrestling Entertainment. At the end of every episode, Tyler and Tom give out awards for notable performances, within the night. Also, Tyler would list a countdown of everything that happened on NXT, up to that point, such as the number that Big E. Langston can count to, being 5, the number of people that NXT Diva Paige has executed her finisher, Gonorrihia, to, as well as how long she's been off the show, and, as a dig to Jason Massey, how long he's held down a job. While watching NXT, Tyler discovered NXT performer Briley Pierce. After doing some research, Tyler learned that he wrote a book, "I Can Make Out With Any Girl Here", under his real name, Ryan Nemeth. This would lead to Tyler reading excerpts of his book, at the end of every episode, calling the segment "Tyler Reads Excerpts From Briley Pierce's Book". Sleeping Tyler On January 4th, the show was running really late, because Tyler was unreachable. It turned out that Tyler, who has a night job, had forgot to set his alarm and overslept, delaying the start of the show. Throughout the show, Tyler was mercilly ridiculed by everyone in the chat that night, and later on, by everyone on the network, on their respective shows. The episode, episode 43, was named "Tyler vs. Narcolepsy". On March 8th, the episode "It's Past Your Bedtime, Slugger", Tyler once again overslept, delaying the start of the show, and was, once again, ridiculed by everyone. External Links http://talkwrestlingrewind.podbean.com/ - Podbean link to TnT Wrestling Power Hour http://twrnetwork.com/tnt-wrestling-power-hour/ - Show's webpage Category:Shows